the true me
by elusiveangel35
Summary: what if one day naru was suddenly very gloomy and most would want to know the reason why what would they discover and does a raven haired boy also have a secret? sasufemnaru this is me by demi lovato


UNK: Sorry if I wasn't able to update on my fan fictions but I just thought of this story when I heard the songs of camp rock well tell me what you think oh yeah and this is also a female naruto

Naruto: what?! I am a girl again!!!

UNK: well deal with it its life

Uzumaki Naru heaved a sigh when the day ended again she was unusually gloomy this day. Something that made her teammates and the other rookies curious as to why she is like that. She went to her favorite place on the top of the fourth hokage's head and said

"I am sick of not being able to tell my secrets to the others like the kyuubi sealed within me, that I can sing, that my parents are pretty popular the fourth hokage and uzumaki kushina the red death of konoha and not only that but I am a pretty great singer and I am a pretty sad and lonely girl."

Unaware to her the rookies, their teachers and the sannins along with iruka, ibiki, anko and kotetsu and izumo. They stalked her wanting to know what could make the unpredictable blonde of konoha very sad and gloomy. But they did not expect especially the part about the kyuubi (for the rookies) and the part of her parents. Kakashi looked at the rookies who were looking very shocked and asked them what they thought about naru now that they know about her secrets.

"nah she is alright I mean no demon should be that willing to protect this village and besides she isn't the kyuubi incarnate." Kiba said while petting akamaru

"why would we think differently about her I mean she is a person like us and besides if there is anything we should call her that is a hero and not a demon!" hinata said with an incredulous face as though kakashi was insane

The others thought the same as hinata and kiba then they looked at naru and then when they heard her speak again this is what she said

"well I guess one day I would have to show my true self but I wont get my loneliness at me I will be the hokage one day and nothing will get me at that!!"

Most people smiled at what she said and thought that how could the villagers be so blind naru is the sunshine of the village what would have had happened if they did not treat her like a person would she have had become like gaara but they were actually surprised when kakashi told the rookies that she have had been beaten up her whole life. They were disgusted at their village and themselves. They thought that she was just a deadlast but they didn't think that she would change their lives so much and neither does the others doubt that had naru not been like this they would have had ignored each other. Then they saw her smiling gently and heard her sing

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say**

Naru smiled much more sadly and the others could hear a bit of sadness in her voice. And they looked at themselves a bit of shocked they have heard a rumor going around the village about the voice that would sing around the village and this song that would make them somewhat a bit happy to be themselves.

While Sasuke who was deep in his thoughts was thinking "so she is the one I have heard singing in the training grounds I have to admit though her voice is actually great when I was a kid I have always wanted to sing but my father wouldn't let me and so I forgot why I have always wanted to sing until I heard her voice…." He gazed at her with a face that was deep in thought.

**But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**

they saw her clasping her hands and bringing it at her chest and grinned while looking at the sky and was looking very happy. Hinata looked very happy because she somewhat understand the meaning of the song and knows that the dream she meant is to protect her precious people and become the hokage to make the village acknowledge her as a person. The people smiled a bit knowing that she is somehow right.

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

They saw her punching the air as she sang the song and seemed to sway and then her eyes are somewhat becoming more livelier. She closed her eyes and began to sing the next stanza while thinking "hey you know kyuubi I think that it might be time for me to tell them about you." Kyuubi didn't reply but in his thoughts he knew that the people are just near and is listening he felt the emotions and neither of them hates her and they only adored and felt more protective of her but he felt emotions from the uchiha brat that seems much more like love. "hehe this will be interesting an outcast and a prodigy eh?"

**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away**

The tone seems to go back in where it was before but it became much more livelier and happy at the next lines. Naru felt some tears on her eyes when she remembered when she was a kid when she was feeling very lonely and hurt after the beatings the villagers told her. But then when she sang the next two lines…

**I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**

She remembered all the times when she and all her allies fought along with her when they fought orochimaru for the last time and of course the akatsuki leader she would have had lost if not for the team seven becoming one once more and their bond more harder and firmer than before. And she remembered when she had almost died that time sasuke showed the very first emotion after almost four years and sakura doing her best to heal her. The other rookies were yelling at her not to give up that she was too much more than giving up before she reached her dream. Hell even gaara was there and the other sabaku siblings they were also saying encouraging words that have reached her and made her struggle with death.

**This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

She smiled as all the other fond memories replacing those of the lonely and hurtful days of her childhood she may never have had been herself but she is becoming much more herself each day becoming emo is not a recognizable hokage for her and she was surprised when she heard a male voice singing with her on the next stanza.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you**

she looked at the owner and was surprised when she saw sasuke and joined him as they became a duet on the last two lines of the former stanza and began to become a duet replacing the lonely and somewhat sad song into a very good and happy duet song.

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

naru smiled when they finished the song with a very good duet voice that would make others jealous for them being so right and so fitting for each other luckily sakura and ino were over sasuke and ino was dating chouji, while sakura was dating lee after naru convinced him on a makeover that made sakura pretty much agree but naru knew that sakura have had feelings for him a bit longer than they knew.

Sasuke chuckled when he saw her expression after the others went out the bush and began to surround them and the rookies went first.

"sorry naru for treating you like the villagers when we were young my parents corrupted my mind into thinking that you are somewhat a trouble causing kid." Sakura said apologetically.

"don't worry sakura I am sure you heard my saying right I am not much of an emo that I would try to hate you people I cant hate anyone hell I cant even hate the akatsuki well orochimaru not included on the gray list (who is on the very black list) you guys and some of the people in this village are on the white list while the villagers are also on the white list." She said explaining and giving a smile that could make everyone's hearts.

"but naru I have to ask you this why do you forgice them when they have wronged you so much I mean isn't it unfair that they would treat you like that and you would just take it and shrug it away?" ino asked her confused as to why she didn't kill everyone in this village and unseal the kyuubi.

Naru just smiled and said "well then ino I wouldn't be different than a demon now wouldnti be?" she shook her head and sat down on the head while the others were watching her and she continued "tell me then wouldn't they be right If I just did that? They would know exactly that I am a demon. And besides if I would just forgive them they would think did what I do is right? Or is a she really a demon most would probably kill me after I did that to her. Thus making them doubt wether I am a demon or not. And besides is it really worth killing others in this wouldn't I probably become a monster if I have been too much angry and kill more innocent people? No! better one people blamed rather than others included." She just shrugged.

The others looked at her with an admiring face and then jiraiya then said "well now that you knew that you parents are one of my students then you would probably know that I am a very crappy godfather right?" naru just chuckled and said "yeah I have to admit you are one crappy godfather but you did make up most of the time for me so I forgive you and besides for being like a grandfather to me like iruka-sensei becoming a father to me I thank you for that." She bowed and then looked at iruka who smiled at her.

Then kakashi looked sorrowful at the ground while naru saw this and scowled "now, now kakashi-sensei I forgave you for that already remember and besides you are one of my teachers a very great teacher that was just pressured by the elders to teach sasuke here so I forgive you and you made up for that when you taught me the greatest lesson that I would have had known and that is to never abandon your friends no matter what and no matter the rules."

Most of them apologized and naru just shrugged it off when she told them that it was okay and they sorta made up for it already and when they all said their goodbyes except for sasuke. The sun was already nearly setting and naru looked up at him since he is 2 inch taller than her and she asked him "what is it that you want sasuke?" sasuke looked at her radiant azure blue eyes and said "I have always heard your voice one time when I was training and I remembered the time when I always sing a tune but my father told me never to do that again since it was a sign of being a weakling."

He took a deep breath and continued "I forgot the reason why I sing but when I heard your voice I immediately remembered why I loved singing for the first time and the very first time my heart fell for your voice.." the onyx black eyes gazed deep into the blue azure eyes the sun was slowly setting down and finally naru replied "you remember when itold you that I have always hated you well that was wrong whenever I was with you I felt safe and content and some sort of happy feeling and then I realized that every time I am with you I became more and more in love with you to the point on where I would rather die than see you suffer and die."

The sun slowly became orange and the two couples lips met. An outcast and a prodigy now who says that opposites don't attract? Two soul mates found each other on the sunset a new end of a story and a new beginning for some.

UNK: well what do you people think I somehow think naruto has always been thought of as a loser by many people but I thought if he was an idiot I mean who would be an idiot that was able to outrun several chuunin not including iruka on his pranks even before he became a ninja. And not to mention the times when he made it clear that he have some intelligence within him when that time in the mission to wave when they made kakashi free from Zabuza. He also learn very fast. Sometimes smiles and sometimes idiots are not actually idiots deep down some of them have intelligence and some secrets about themselves. Everyone should also watch out for those seemingly people that often smile or is like a minimal idiot. You don't know the secrets lurking beneath those smiles.

Sometimes people just take things for granted especially when they would see others mess up and they would laugh at them mostly the deadlasts. But sometimes the deadlast can become very great and important to the society so the lesson for today is to never give up, judge inside but now outside, never become fooled for some idiots can become great and the genius can fall and lastly is to be yourself mostly who knows what good could come out when you become yourself.

Naruto: woah you can become very childish one second and become a very wise person the next you know?

UNK: (smile) who knows naruto who knows….

Naruto: well anyway we would like it if some of you would review this story do we need to make a sequel about what would happen next or not? Well its time for you people to decide our fate.

UNK: well see you later people!!


End file.
